


CPS: Creature Protection Squad

by vaderina



Series: Prompt Fills [24]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Dougal does bite someone, M/M, Protective creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: For this prompt: Some wizard gets the idea to do like Grindelwald and kidnaps Graves to take his place. But they didn't expect Newt's animals to be so attached to Graves, like the Nundu who often takes naps on the couch in his office or the niffler that just hangs out in his coat pocket all the time.





	CPS: Creature Protection Squad

There was no pinpointing when it started happening. Percival only knew things were amiss when it became too obvious to ignore. He was shopping, browsing the aisles in a meandering way and not in any rush to get back home. Newt was working on a new chapter of his book and very politely kicked him out. It wasn’t Percival’s fault that he couldn’t keep quiet, he really did try. He sat quietly on the sofa with some reports while Newt scribbled away and chewed his pen but when he read something so outrageous it was difficult not to sigh. The sofa wasn’t ideal for working on, his back hurt, his legs went numb so he had to shuffle around and stretch his legs. Sometimes he’d get himself a drink and being considerate he asked Newt who would hum at him or look up with a frown. Percival was only trying to be nice. But it seemed his generosity annoyed Newt more than helped him so they agreed that perhaps Percival should go do the weekly shop while Newt actually managed to get some work done.

If Percival had paid more attention he would have noticed the person following him through the aisles. But he was lost in his head, feeling utterly content as he compared cereal brands to figure out which one Newt would enjoy more. Whatever aisle he moved to the other person followed. They stayed at a distance, glancing at him while Percival merrily put ingredients for burger patties into his basket. He needed some oregano still. It was in a hidden corner of the shop, near the backdoor which was open to let in a cool breeze. Percival put his basket down to reach up for the box he needed. He was on his tiptoes when something clattered and the niffler who’d come along for a ride chattered away angrily. More clattering followed by an almighty crash. The stalker who’d rushed at Percival with the intent of bundling him out through the backdoor was sprawled on the ground and glaring up. There were shiny marbles all around him on the floor and the niffler hissing and spitting at having to sacrifice its hoard. With a mild smile Percival stepped over the stranger and tried to hide the niffler while muttering “so rude, I can’t believe you’d do that in public”.

When Percival got home he merrily regaled Newt with the tale over their dinner. It made Newt frown and his hand stop half way to his mouth. The fork went back on his plate. He stood abruptly and left the table, on his return he had a bag of shiny marbles he placed on the floor for the niffler to collect up and he cooed over the creature as it replenished its hoard.

“Don’t encourage that kind of behaviour,” Percival whined.

“I’ll encourage them for keeping an eye out for you and protecting you. He sacrificed his treasures to keep you safe. Creatures can tell if someone means ill,” came the reply. Nothing more was said about the incident and they settled into their evening routine.

From then on Percival paid a little more attention. He noticed how sometimes there would be a stranger lurking closer and closer until some beast related occurrence put an end to things. For example all morning Percival had an itch under his collar. It made no sense that it felt like something was creeping along his neck but every time he went to scratch it there was nothing there. However it didn’t matter, he was running late, he only wanted a coffee before his lunch break was over. So he rushed down to his usual cafe just around the corner from work where a new barista served him. Percival wasn’t paying attention because his neck itched again and a billywig flew out of his collar. Before Percival could catch it again it landed on the barista’s hand as they put the steaming coffee down. The yelp she gave out before she began to float was piercing. Her flailing send his coffee spilling everywhere and Percival noted with mild horror that there was some powder in the bottom of the cup which was slow to dissolve. There was no time to order a new coffee or to do much other than leave the barista in the capable hands of a healer who was in the shop. Later on a report landed on Percival’s desk. The barista was a low level criminal and the powder in his cup had been a sleeping potion.

Things didn’t stop there. Percival was merely walking to work in the cooling breeze. One of the occamy chicks had been so needy all morning that with a grumble he’d put it around his neck and promptly forgot about it.That’s how he ended up walking to work with a clingy occamy chick disguised as a lifelike scarf around his neck. Being followed was something he’d learnt very quickly to be wary of. Whoever was following him wasn’t doing a very good job of it and Percival was just trying to find a quiet out of the way alley to deal with them. He didn’t get that far. His “scarf” emitted an earsplitting shriek of distress and Percival turned in time to see a wand pointing at his back. The occamy arcs from around his neck and landed in front of the stranger. There was no time to try and defend the rapidly growing chick because the would be attacked howled in pain suddenly, wand falling from their hand. A suspiciously wide and flat set of teeth marks blossomed around their wrist and Percival got a first hand view of the bruising skin giving way to deep bite marks. He should have guessed that Dougal wouldn’t let one of the occamy chicks go on an adventure without him. A quick spell later his would be opponent’s wand was in his hand and they apparated to MACUSA as unobtrusively as possible. Once there, his attacker was booked and Percival waited patiently for Newt to turn up and collect his adventurous spirited creatures.

“They were only protecting you,” Newt mumbled as he sat in Percival’s lap, a hand buried in his hair while the other tickled the occamy around his neck. Dougal was fussing with the fruit bowl on Percival’s desk.

“I can look after myself perfectly well.”

“I know that. But they care for you. The nundu’s been a bit restless recently. Mind if she stretches her legs in your office for a bit?”

Being the pushover that Percival was in the face of Newt’s hopeful pout and also having a soft spot for all the creatures he agreed. Without further ado Newt and his creatures descended into the case while the nundu popped out. She lay across the floor in front of his desk like a rather large house cat and began to purr.

Whoever it was who’d tried to kidnap Percival had seemingly lost their patience. Gone were the subtle attempts to nab him quietly and a last attempt desperate full on assault in his office was the culmination of their frustration. They didn’t even knock as they burst into the office and that was their downfall. The sudden opening of the door and an immediately fired hex startled the nundu who was up on their feet with a vicious snarl. Percival had never seen a criminal turn so pale so quickly and he would have laughed if he wasn’t the target of their ill intent. There wasn’t any room for the nundu to pounce but it could still swipe with broad paws at the attacker. They went down without a sound. Whether it was the fright that knocked them out or the nundu it didn’t matter much.

A minute later the aurors were crowding around the door and trying to take the criminal away. Unfortunately it wasn’t as easy as that. The nundu was spooked and defensive, nobody was allowed in the office or near Percival and he couldn’t go to the door either. In the end he had to knock on Newt’s case and ask for the man’s help.

“Come on you silly sausage. Yes you protected your Daddy now come get your reward in the case,” Newt led the nundu back down and the aurors looked at each other. Daddy? Really? Some tried not to giggle while others handed coins over to the triumphant winner of a bet.

**Author's Note:**

> @ladyoftheshrimp on tumblr if you have a prompt, want to bounce ideas around or simply want to drop by to say hello.


End file.
